A special girl
by gabibermejo
Summary: Have you ever wondered how did the parents of Hermione met? this story will tell important secrets to understand everything about Hermione Granger... Hope you like it! Leave some reviews please! :)


**Hey there! I hope you are all fine. This is a love story between Hermione's parents. You should know I am a big fan of Harry Potter and I am a romantic girl so, I hope you like my story, please leave you reviews and recommendations…! Thank you**

**A special girl**

**Chapter 1. First day ever**

She was so beautiful, so cute, the perfect combination between cute and sexy. He had never seen a girl like that before. They met when Marshall was going to leave some important papers to the university, he wanted to be a dentist, and she was also there, just in front of him in that long row.

"Hi, are you also going to start here next fall?" he was so nervous, the girl in front of him was so pretty, she had brown, curly hair and her eyes were light brown. Suddenly she turned her back and smiled. She looked that gorgeous Marshall just wanted to hug her and be with her forever and always.

"Yes, I'm just here to leave some papers. I want to be a dentist." Her voice was so sweet Marshall thought she was kind of an angel. He just smiled and he accidentally dropped a small plastic bag where he kept his papers to get into school. Immediately the girl looked into his deep blue eyes and she blushed, she was ashamed. Marshall got his things and he placed his hands into hers.

"I am sorry, I am such a fool…" said Marshall with a smile, he had never been as nervous as now.

"Don't worry I… it's all a fine" she smiled again, Marshall could feel her smell, a vanilla smell, it was simply adorable, "I'm Jane."

"Jane, nice to meet you. My name is Marshall, and I also want to be a dentist" he also smiled to her.

"Great…! Nice to meet you too, Marshall…" Marshall was really excited; he thought he was probably having an opportunity with that beautiful girl, he couldn't wait to be with her the next years, to be his classmate and probably after that, to get in a relationship or something.

"NEXT!" a short, hairless man shouted from the reception desk where the papers from the prospective students where supposed to be delivered. It was Jane's turn.

"Well it seems I am next, see you later, Marshall" she said and waved her hand, turning around to deliver her papers.

After some minutes, it was Marshall's turn, he saw how Jane left the chair from the reception desk and the man shouted again. He couldn't let her go, he wanted to get to know her better.

"Jane, I would like to have a word with you after I deliver my papers, could you just wait a second?" he expected to invite her for a cup of coffee or something that was a cold morning of February.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you right here, Marshall." She set down on a small couch near the reception desk while she got out a book of her purse.

"Great, I won't last long" he said, and he sat down on the reception desk.

The man on the desk was named Dr. Sean Parker, he wore glasses and his teeth were really white. He was one of the best dentists on the whole city.

"So what do we have here? Granger, Marshall" Dr. Parker smiled, "so you are here to be a dentist, are you sure you are ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I am pretty sure, being a dentist has been my dream since I was six" he smiled proud of his dream "I will be a great dentist, Dr. Parker."

"Ok then, in you go," said Dr. Parker smiling again, "you will receive an acceptance letter within two or three weeks."

"Thank you Dr. Parker, nice to meet you" he said and went back to Jean. She was still on that couch, reading her book. When she saw him coming near to her she smiled and closed her book.

"Hey!" she said waving her hand.

"Hi!" said Marshall; "so I was wondering if you would like to get a cup coffee with me" he said smiling.

"Oh, that would be so nice, but I have to go home," she said ashamed, "in two days I'll go to France to visit my grandparents, so I have to pack my baggage. Maybe another time."

"Don't worry, it's all right," said Marshall with a sad look.

"However, I can give you my home number, you may call me next week, I'll be here by then" Jean said smiling and taking out a pen and a small piece of paper. She wrote down her number "here you go" she said.

"Well, be sure that I will call you" he said and he put the small piece of paper on his pocket.

"Good, now I really have to go, it was nice to meet you, Marshall…" she said.

"Granger. My name is Marshall Granger" he said.

"I am Jean Euzene. Au revoir, Marshall Granger…" she said and walked out that office.

"Bye Jean…" he sighed and thought of her eyes, her smile and her beautiful long hair. "you will definitely be mine, Jean Euzene."

**Well this was the first chapter of my story, I hope you liked it…! Don't forget to write your reviews please… **

**Thank you very much**

**Lots of love**

**-Gabi**


End file.
